gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Robberies
Robberies are side missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. They provide the player with more money, but will also earn the player a Wanted Level. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City In GTA Vice City, the player is able to hold up fifteen various stores and shops around the city. The player must rob all 15 stores across the city in order to achieve 100% Completion. To start a robbery the player must enter a store, aim at the cashier with any firearm, and continue aiming at the cashier until money appears on the counter. The clerk will sound the alarm when the player stops aiming at the clerk. The player's wanted level and the amount of money they receive depends on how long they aim at the cashier. The player may choose whether or not to shoot the clerk. The player can rank a single wanted star if he instantly kills the clerk with one shot after he drops the first bundle of cash. If he survives the player's attack the alarm will go off instantly and the player will receive a two-star wanted level. The player may then take the cash and exit the store. Locations: *Tooled Up, North Point Mall *Jewler's, Vice Point *Family Jewels, North Point Mall *Pharmacies **Ryton Aide **Farmacia Central, North Little Havana **Farmacia Central, South Little Havana *Bunch of Tools, Vice Point *Screw This, Little Havana *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. **Washington Beach **Vice Point **Downtown *Vinyl Countdown, North Point Mall Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online robbing a liquor store.]] The player can hold up any convenience store with a rendered interior by aiming any firearm at the cashier. They will receive a plastic bag containing between $1,000 and $3,000 but will also have a one star wanted level upon completion of the robbery (two stars in GTA Online if the player points a gun at the clerk). If the player robs multiple stores in a short time, one after another, their wanted level will be higher after each robbery. The wanted level can go up to three, four and five if the player robs enough stores in one session without changing masks. Wearing a mask will prevent the player from being recognized on future visits. In GTA Online, the player may use their own voice to intimidate the cashier. They can also shoot the groceries/drinks available for a higher intimidation if they don't have a mic. The higher the intimidation gauge, the faster they will fill the bag. The player can also rob the store with an empty gun, if the clerk hears the gun is empty he will pull out a Shotgun. This can also happen after the player robs the store and starts walking away. Random civilians in Online can also intervene and attempt to stop the robbery, this happens by chance, depending on whether there are people in the store or walking past the door. If the robbery fails, and the clerk dies prematurely before emptying all of the money from the counter, the player can destroy it by shooting and money will drop out. This can speed up robberies as well, by shooting the clerk and then the counter, though this will result in a lower payout. Robbing all the stores earns the player the Stick Up Kid achievement/trophy and the Armed Robber award, with unlocks all variations of the "Clown with gun" back tattoo (award and tattoo progression incremented at 5, 10, 15 and 20 robberies). The player can also hold up clothing shops and Tattoo Parlors by aiming any firearm at the cashier, but the cashier will instead take cover and lock the doors unless the player is inside. The player can break the counters using any firearm, earning between $50 and $200. These do not count towards the achievement. Locations in GTA V and GTA Online 24-7-GTAV-GranSenoraDesert.jpg|24/7 - Farl's Mini Market & Gas Station, Senora Freeway, southeast Grand Senora Desert. 24-7-GTAV-SandyShores.jpg|24/7 - Niland Avenue and Alhambra Drive, Sandy Shores, Blaine County. 24-7-GTAV-NorthSanAndreas.jpg|24/7 - Globe Oil gas station, Senora Freeway, north Mount Chiliad. 24-7-GTAV-Harmony.jpg|24/7 - Route 68, Harmony, opposite Animal Ark. 24-7-GTAV-BarbarenoRd.jpg|24/7 - Barbareno Road, Chumash, southwest of the Chumash Plaza. 24-7-GTAV-BanhamCanyon.jpg|24/7 - Ineseno Road, Banham Canyon, Los Santos County. 24-7-GTAV-ClintonAve.jpg|24/7 - Clinton Avenue, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. 24-7-GTAV-TatavianMountains.jpg|24/7 - Tataviam Truckstop, Palomino Freeway, Tataviam Mountains. 24-7-GTAV-Strawberry.jpg|24/7 - Innocence Boulevard, Strawberry, opposite Hands-On Car Wash. ScoopsLiquorBarn-GTAV.png|Scoops Liquor Barn - Route 68, Grand Senora Desert, in front of Los Santos Customs. LiquorAce-GTAV-Exterior.png|Liquor Ace - Algonquin Boulevard, Sandy Shores. RobsLiquor-GTAV-BanhamCanyon.png|Rob's Liquor - Great Ocean Highway, Banham Canyon, Los Santos County. RobsLiquor-GTAV-Morningwood.png|Rob's Liquor - Prosperity Street, Morningwood, Los Santos. RobsLiquor-GTAV-VespucciCanals.png|Rob's Liquor - San Andreas Avenue, Vespucci Canals, Los Santos. RobsLiquor-GTAV-MurietaHeights.png|Rob's Liquor - El Rancho Boulevard, Murrieta Heights, Los Santos. LTDGrapeseed-GTAV.png|LTD - Grapeseed Main Street, Grapeseed, Blaine County. LTDRichmanGlen-GTAV.png|LTD - North Rockford Drive and Banham Canyon Drive, Richman Glen. LTDMirrorPark-GTAV.png|LTD - West Mirror Drive and Mirror Park Boulevard, Mirror Park. LTDLittleSeoul-GTAV.png|LTD - Ginger Street and Lindsay Circus, Little Seoul. LTDGroveSt-GTAV.png|LTD - Grove Street and Davis Avenue, Davis. Category:Side Missions Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Features in GTA Vice City